Mario Kart 10.
Mario Kart 9 is the sequel to Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run. It is the ninth installment in the main series and the eleventh overall Mario Kart game. Gameplay The gameplay is exactly the same as in Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run. Races are once again twelve-racer races and racers can once again glide in the air and drive underwater. Overall, nothing has changed about the gameplay. To look at the gameplay for said game, go here. The first place beat from Mario Kart 7 is once again absent in this game. Items Most of the items from Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run return. The Fire Flower, the Super Leaf, and the Ice Flower are the only ones not to make an appearance in this game, as they were stated by fans to be one of the worst items ever. In anyway, the other items have the same purpose as they did in Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run. This is the first Mario Kart game where no new items appear. File:Coin.png| Coin File:Mushroom.png| Mushroom File:Triple_Mushrooms.png| Triple Mushrooms File:Golden_Mushroom.png| Golden Mushroom File:Mega_Mushroom.png| Mega Mushroom File:Item_Box.png| Item Box File:Fake_Item_Box.png| Fake Item Box File:Banana.png| Banana File:Triple_Bananas.png| Triple Bananas File:Green_Shell.png| Green Shell File:Triple_Green_Shells.png| Triple Green Shells File:Red_Shell.png| Red Shell File:Triple_Red_Shells.png| Triple Red Shells File:Blue_Spiny_Shell.png| Spiny Shell File:Star.png‎| Star File:Thunderbolt.png| Thunderbolt File:Thunder_Cloud.png| Thunder Cloud File:Bob-omb.png| Bob-omb File:Blooper.png| Blooper File:Bullet_Bill.png| Bullet Bill File:POW_Block.png| POW Block File:Cannon.png| Cannon Courses Unlike the past Mario Kart games, each of the cups now have six courses instead of four. This game has 48 courses: 24 new courses and 24 retro courses, courses that appear from earlier games. Just like the article for Mario Kart 8: Turbo Run, the small italicized names represent the European and Australian names for courses. New Courses Mushroom Cup *Luigi Circuit *Warp Pipe Slide (Warp Pipe Tunnel) *Toad Hills *Shy Guy City *Underwater Town *Peach Carnival Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Honeyhive Loop (Honeyhive Galaxy Loop) *Cheep Cheep Ocean *Chain Chomp Park (Chain Chomp Pavilion) *Banana Mall *Koopa Troopa Tunnel (Troopa Tunnel) Star Cup *Lakitu Battlefield *Underground Roadway (Underground Raceway) *Noki Beach *Desert Mountain *Hot, Hot Volcano *Gold Leaf Loop (Gold Leaf Galaxy Loop) Special Cup *Goomba Beach *DK Glacier *Whittle Jungle *Ghostly Galaxy *Bowser's Castle *Rainbow Road Retro Courses Shell Cup *Wii Mario Circuit *SNES Ghost Valley 3 *Wii 2 Bullet Tunnel (Wii 2 Bullet Bill Tunnel) *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *DS Cheep Cheep Beach *N64 Toad's Turnpike Banana Cup *N64 Royal Raceway *3DS Wuhu Loop (3DS Wuhu Island Loop) *Wii Daisy Circuit *DS Shroom Ridge *Wii 2 Wet Wet City *GBA Mario Circuit Leaf Cup *DS Tick Tock Clock *Wii 2 Araveun Desert *3DS Music Park (3DS Melody Motorway) *Wii Grumble Volcano *N64 Yoshi Valley *GCN Dry Dry Desert Lightning Cup *3DS DK Jungle *Wii Dry Dry Ruins *DS Wario Stadium *Wii 2 Piranha Pier (Wii 2 Piranha Plant Cape) *GCN Wario Colosseum *GBA Rainbow Road Battle Courses Like the predecessors, battle courses are presented in this game. They are courses that are used for Battle Mode. New Courses *Piranha Park *Deep Dark Galaxy *Sherbet Mountain *Wii Console *Moo Moo Land *DK Forest Retro Courses *N64 Double Deck *GCN Luigi's Mansion *Wii Delfino Pier *DS Nintendo DS *Wii 2 Shy Guy River *3DS Wuhu Town Course Gallery Shell Cup Wii_Mario_Circuit.png|Wii Mario Circuit SNES_Ghost_Valley_3.png|SNES Ghost Valley 3 3DS_Shy_Guy_Bazaar.png|3DS Shy Guy Bazaar DS_Cheep_Cheep_Beach.png|DS Cheep Cheep Beach N64_Toad's_Turnpike.png|N64 Toad's Turnpike Banana Cup N64_Royal_Raceway.png|N64 Royal Raceway 3DS_Wuhu_Loop.png|3DS Wuhu Loop Wii_Daisy_Circuit.png|Wii Daisy Circuit DS_Shroom_Ridge.png|DS Shroom Ridge GBA_Mario_Circuit.png|GBA Mario Circuit Leaf Cup DS_Tick_Tock_Clock.png|DS Tick Tock Clock 3DS_Music_Park.png|3DS Music Park Wii_Grumble_Volcano.png|Wii Grumble Volcano N64_Yoshi_Valley.png|N64 Yoshi Valley GCN_Dry_Dry_Desert.png|GCN Dry Dry Desert Lightning Cup 3DS_DK_Jungle.png|3DS DK Jungle Wii_Dry_Dry_Ruins.png|Wii Dry Dry Ruins DS_Wario_Stadium.png|DS Wario Stadium GCN_Wario_Colosseum.png|GCN Wario Colosseum GBA_Rainbow_Road.png|GBA Rainbow Road Battle Courses N64_Double_Deck.png|N64 Double Deck Wii_Delfino_Pier.png|Wii Delfino Pier DS_Nintendo_DS.png|DS Nintendo DS